Conveyor belts sometimes include rollers that are used to divert objects from the belt in a chosen lateral direction. In some systems, rollers are positioned such that their axes of rotation align with a direction of belt travel such that the rollers can rotate in a transverse direction. In other systems, the rollers are positioned at an angle relative to the direction of belt travel. In either case, however, the angles with which the objects can be diverted from the conveyor are limited.